The Story Of Agnes Told By Hannah
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Hannah Bankole has been taken from her parents and renamed Agnes McKenzie. She fights to keep hope alive that she will see her mother again. With help from a couple sympathetic eyes, she attempts to escape Gilead; but will she survive?
1. Adam

**I DON'T OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

 _Toronto, Canada. 2 days after the fall of Gilead._

Hannah Bancroft sat in the American embassy in Canada. She was tired as Hell, mainly because she had not slept in the last 2 days. There was a mug of hot chocolate that she had been given, but she had barely touched it. She was neither hungry or thirsty, you wouldn't be either if you had lived through the kinds of things that she had. She hadn't changed clothes since she had crossed the border so they were still covered in blood. Hannah was once again alone. Jeffrey was dead. Jesse was dead or dying. Her mother was still in Gilead and her father was hopefully in Canada but he had not shown up. The end of Gilead had not brought a rescue from her parents. All that had happened was a horrifying escape and two dead friends. She was no one, belonging to no one. All of the sudden, a man in a crisp suit walked in and sat down.

"Hello Hannah." He said. "My name is Mr. Wheeler. I work for the American embassy here in Canada. How are you holding up?" Hannah didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"I dunno." She finally replied.

"Well, we are trying to locate any family that you may have here, but in the meantime, we were wondering if we could take a statement from you."

"Statement?"

"We have managed to capture several high ranking Gileadian leaders, including Fred Waterford. The International criminal court is planning to charge them with crimes against humanity, but we will need as much evidence as we can. We could use your testimony as you were a daughter for Commander Mark Mckenzie." Mr. Wheeler explained. Hannah put her head down and thought about it for a couple minutes.

"I want what was promised to me by Mr. Kosinski." Hannah stated, remembering how Jesse had given his life to fulfill it.

"What did Mr. Kosinski promise you?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"I want my mommy and daddy. Find them and I'll tell you everything." Hannah replied as Mr. Wheeler sighed and left the room. As soon as he left, Hannah closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep where everything came back to her.

 **WHAT KIND OF HORRORS HAS HANNAH EXPERIENCED? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	2. Eve

**I DON'T OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _Province of Vermont, Republic of Gilead. 3 years before the fall._

 _(No POV)_

Hannah Bancroft didn't remember much about the day she lost her parents to Gilead. They had done something to keep her compliant as they crossed the border, she assumed they probably gave her sleeping pills or something. She was badly conscious when their car crashed. Her mom had pulled her out of the crashed car.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Come on, come on, baby. Come here, honey, come here. Let Mommy check you. Come here, come over here. Is it your head?Did the car go bump? It's okay."

"All right. You've gotta take her Okay?" Her father told her mother. "So It's about two miles north.

"No, no, no."

"He said someone's gonna meet us." He said as he turned to Hannah. "All right, go with Mommy.

"What about you? What about you?

"No. No, it's all right." He said as soldiers came on top of them. "You go. Go! - Run, run, run! Run, run! I'll be right behind you."

"Come on." Hannah's mother said as they ran. "Here we go. Faster. Watch your step. Careful. Watch the road. Go to the left, honey. Come on. Go quickly. Go left. Here you go." As they ran, they heard gunfire.

"Do you see her?" One soldier asked. "Do you see her?"

"She went that way." Another replied.

"Stay here, hon. Stay there." Hannah's mother told her. "Come here, honey. Good girl. We're gonna hide right here. Quick, quick, quick. Put your head down. Good girl. Now be very quiet, okay? Be quiet." Hannah reached out and touched her mother's cheek. She loved it when she felt her mother's skin. She felt like hot cookies fresh out of the oven.

"Check behind that tree." A soldier shouted.

"Mommy?" Hannah asked groggily.

"Shh, shh." Mother said. "Quiet, baby girl. Quiet."

"I don't see her."

"Pull up around there! Here we go."

"Good girl." Hannah's mother whispered. "Good girl." Suddenly, Hannah saw dark shapes doing towards them.

"Mommy!" Hannah screamed. "Mommy, they're coming!" Hannah's mother turned to see the soldiers on them.

"Move!"

"Stop her!" The women ran, but they were overtaken.

"We got her! " a soldier said as they tore Hannah away from her mother.

"No!" Her mother shouted.

"Mommy!" Hannah screamed. Everything else was a blur of screaming and handling.

"No! No! No!"

"Take her!"

"No! Hannah! No! Please! Please don't take her! Please don't take her! No! -

"Mommy!"

"No! Stop it! No! Please! No! No! No! No! No! No! Please!"

"Mommy!" Hannah cried out as she was taken to a black truck.

"Please don't!" The mother cried as she was put in a different truck.

"No!" Hannah yelled as the doors were closed and for the first time in her life, she was alone.

 **WHAT MISFORTUNE AWAITS HANNAH IN GILEAD? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	3. Cain

**I DON'T OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

 _Province Of Massachusetts, Republic Of Gilead._

Hannah and the guardians rode in the truck for over an hour. When they finally stopped, Hannah was pulled out and stood in front of a large building with the symbol of Gilead on it. She was then dragged into the center by the Eyes. They were greeted by a woman in brown clothing.

"Ah, welcome to the Rachel and Leah center." She said as the eyes stepped forward. "Where did you find this child?"

"Her parents were trying to escape with her over the border to Canada." One of the eyes replied.

"Well, I'll see to her." The woman said as she took Hannah by the hand and led her away from the Eyes.

"Where...where am I?" Hannah asked nervously.

"We are at the Rachel and Leah center and I am Aunt Lydia." The woman replied. "You are very blessed to have been brought here my child." To tell the truth, Hannah felt anything but blessed. Aunt Lydia led Hannah through the center until she arrived at a room where another Aunt was with 4 other young children. "Aunt Mildred, I have a new pupil for you." Aunt Mildred smiled at the sight of fresh meat.

"Wonderful, take a seat my child." Aunt Mildred said as Aunt Lydia took her leave. As Hannah sat in one of the desks, she felt nothing but fear. She was without parents, without a home, and without a plan for the future.

 **I KNOW THIS CHAOTER IS SHORT BUT I AM VERY BUSY AND I WANTED TO GET AN UPDATE OUT. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	4. Abel

**I DON'T OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

The few days were difficult for Hannah as she tried her best to adjust to a world without her mommy and daddy. Aunt Mildred pounded the lessons and the values and the ideals of Gilead into her and the other children day after day after day.

"You children are all very blessed to be here." Aunt Mildred said as Hannah sat in her desk. "Now that Gilead has come to pass, our leaders, with the help of the Lord can save the world from the heathens who have defiled it. They made such a mess of everything. They filled the air with chemicals and radiation and poison! So, God whipped up a special plague: The plague of infertility." Aunt Mildred went on and on about how the former United States of America was nothing but a cesspool of vice and sin. Most of the time, Hannah didn't say anything. She was too damn scared to really do anything else. However, there was one instance when Hannah did find her voice. On this particular day, Aunt Mildred was teaching a lesson on handmaids and the purpose that they served in Gileadian society.

"Handmaids are the foundation on which a Gilead will replenish the Earth." Aunt Mildred said. "Handmaids come from all walks of life. Some of them, like your mother's are fallen women who will have a chance to redeem themselves from the sins they have committed."

My mommy's not a fallen woman." Hannah said softly as everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry dear, could you please repeat that?" Aunt Mildred asked.

"I said, my mommy's not a fallen woman. She's nice and she sings me to sleep at night and she gives me kisses and she reads me stories and she gives me warm hugs." Hannah insisted as Aunt Mildred walked over to her.

"Blessed are the meak dear." Aunt Mildred said as she proceeded to beat Hannah with a ruler. The beating hurt and afterwards, Hannah simply cried in her desk as Aunt Mildred continued the lesson. It was just one of the lessons she would learn from Gilead.

 **NEXT TIME, HANNAH MEETS HER NEW PARENTS. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	5. Lilith

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

 _Republic Of Gilead, 3 months later._

Hannah made an honest attempt to keep track of how many days she had been inside the Rachel and Leah center, but eventually, she just gave up and lost track at 48. Aunt Mildred pounded Gileadian values into her and the other children all day, every day. From dawn until dusk, Hannah and the other children were constantly reminded of their birthright and how fortunate they were to be living in Gilead. As one month turned into two and two turned into three and so on and so forth, Little details of Hannah's old life before the republic of Gilead began to slip away from her. She first forgot what her house had looked like. Then, she forgot where she lived. Then she forgot who her godmother was. She had been a black woman, but Hannah could not remember her name for the life of her. Finally, she forgot the name of her father. She remembered that his last name was Bancroft, but his first name was lost. The only thing that Hannah Bancroft remembered with any certainty was the name of her mother: June Osborne. She remembered her blonde hair, her bright eyes, her porcelain skin, her hugs that felt as warm as freshly baked cookies.

"June...June...June...June...June...June...June...June...June." Hannah would say to herself, over and over again. She never wanted to forget her mother's name.

* * *

One day, Hannah Bancroft's life took another drastic turn. Instead of being called into class, hannah and the other children were called into an assembly hall. Once they had arrived and had been seated, Aunt Mildred made an announcement.

"Ah, my dear boys and girls." She said with glee. "Today is a most special day...today, you will be adopted into your new families." At first, Hannah's heart had swelled with hope that maybe the nightmare was over; when Aunt Mildred said "new families", she realized that the nightmare would continue. The children were introduced to the families that had selected them one by one. Finally, it was Hannah's turn. Hannah watched as a white middle aged couple walked up to her. The man had a thinning head of grey hair and the woman had her hair in in a reddish bun.

"Ah, Commander and Mrs. Mackenzie." Aunt Mildred greeted them with pleasure.

"Agnes looks so beautiful, doesn't she William?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked. The commander nodded while Hannah was confused as to why this lady was calling her Agnes.

"Agnes is a beautiful name!" Aunt Mildred exclaimed. Hannah was speechless as she was led away by her new parents. They got into a car and were driven across the city to a very nice looking home. As they got out, Hannah saw two men in black military garb. One was older with short black hair and the other was younger with long light colored hair. Hannah clinged to Mrs. Mackenzie as she smiled.

"Don't worry Agnes, these men are here to protect us. This is Jeffrey and this is Jesse." She said as she pointed to the dark haired and then the light haired eye. The two men nodded at Hannah as she was brought into her new home. unaware of what was waiting for her.

 **HOW WILL HANNAH COPE WITH HER NEW FAMILY? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	6. Seth

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

As Hannah Bancroft attempted to settle into her new life as Agnes Mackenzie, she found that the Mackenzie home was better than the center; but at the same time worse. The commander and Mrs. Mackenzie were accommodating, but it was hard for Hannah because they were still not her parents. However, she managed to hide her discomfort considerably well as everyone was celebrating the new addition to the Mackenzie household. Friends of the Mackenzies were always coming over and admiring what a beautiful child they had.

"She's so beautiful." One wife said.

"You've truly been blessed." Said another.

"Praise be." Hannah was given new clothes that were nicer than the almost rags that she was given at the center The food was far better too. At the center, the children had fed on a diet of oatmeal and toast. It filled their bellies, but just barely. Sundays were better, on Sundays, the children were given berries in their oatmeal. Although Hannah was blessed with material pleasures, the Mackenzie's were lacking in emotions. The Commander was happy that he had a child in his family, but he never showed her any affection other than a smile. Mrs. Mackenzie was far more affectionate, but it wasn't the same because she was not Hannah's mother. The Eyes never talked to her or the family unless an order was given. However, that would change. One day, Hannah was sitting in the kitchen while Mrs. Mackenzie was doing the dishes.

"Agnes honey, why don't you go out and help Jesse in the garden?" She asked. "I'm sure that he would appreciate a hand."

"Yes mother." Hannah said as she went out to the garden. It was so hard for Hannah to refer to Mrs. Mackenzie as her mother, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did not. As she walked outside, she saw the younger of the two eyes trimming some bushes. "Um. excuse me...Mr. Jesse?"

"Yes Agnes." He said, not evening turning around.

"Um...Mrs. Mack...I mean, mother said that I should give you a hand in the garden." She said as Jesse turned and waved her over. Hannah knelt down next to him as he continued to trim the bushes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that this happened to you." He said as he moved to plant some seeds. Hannah looked at him in surprise.

"Everyone else has been congratulating me." She replied.

"Well, I don't see the point in that." Jesse replied. "All that _praise be_ and _Blessed be the fruit_ bullshit is just that: Bullshit. When it comes to BS, I don't care to hear it, and I don't care to speak it."

"Bullshit is a bad word." Hannah said, remembering what her mommy had taught her.

"Well then, Gilead should be a bad word too." He stated.

"If you don't like Gilead, why are you an Eye?"

"I had military experience. The Sons of Jacob needed soldiers. Before Gilead, I was in the national guard, along with my brother Jeffrey. It was always my old man's plan for us to go into the service. He always told us that the military would teach us important job skills, give us a free ride to college, all that crap. Whatever we wanted didn't matter."

"What did you want?" Hannah inquired.

"I wanted to be a biologist." Jesse answered. "When I went to college I majored in biology. I had a great professor in my intro to microbiology course."

"Who was she?" Hannah asked.

"Her name was Emily Gilmore." Jesse replied. "She was the best. Professor Gilmore had it all: Brains, beauty, and a take no shit attitude.

"Were you her favorite student?" Hannah wondered.

"I think so, she always stopped to talk to me after class. We met in her office often. She always told me that I was the top student in her class and that I had a bright future in biology."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She was."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I heard that her family fled to Canada, but she didn't make it. She could be anywhere."

"I like you Jesse." Hannah said as she helped plant some seeds.

"You're not so bad yourself kid." Jesse replied as he gave Hannah a small smile.

 **THE SHOW NEVER GAVE EMILY A LAST NAME SO I PAID HOMAGE TO ALEXIS BLEDEL'S ROLE ON GILMORE GIRLS. THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS OF JESSE AND EMILY THROUGHOUT THE STORY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	7. Enoch

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  
**

As the days and weeks and months passed, Hannah got better acquainted with both Jesse and Jeffrey. Jeffrey didn't talk all that that much, he was clearly the more serious of the pair. Jesse was easier to talk to and talk they did. Hannah told Jesse what she remembered about her mother. He was the only one that she could discuss her mother with. She had accidentally let slip a comment about June once and Mrs. Mackenzie had been very angry. She still remembered it.

"She was not your mother Agnes, she was a very sinful woman." Mrs. Mackenzie said. "That is why you were taken away. So that you could be raised by a good family. That woman never loved you."

"Yes she did." Hannah insisted.

"Don't contradict your mother, Agnes. She did not.

"My mommy loves me." Suddenly, Mrs. Mackenzie struck Hannah across the face.

"Liar!" Mrs. Mackenzie exclaimed as she forced Hannah to the floor. "She was a sinner. She was not your mommy. She was a wicked evil slut...say it."

"No." Hannah replied as shook her head, but that made Mrs. Mackenzie hit her harder.

"Say it!"

"My mommy...is a wicked evil slut..."

"Say it again!"

"My mommy is a wicked evil slut."

"Do you love that filthy wench?" Mrs. Mackenzie asked. Hannah slowly shook her head.

"No."

"You will learn Agnes. SAY IT LOUDER!" The spiteful woman screamed as she hit Agnes again and again.

"I hate her!" Hannah cried out. "I'd be happy if she was dead!" Finally, Mrs. Mackenzie showed mercy.

"Go to your room Agnes." She ordered as Hannah ran upstairs where she ran into Jesse.

"Are you OK Hannah?" He asked as Hannah cried her eyes out.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I'm not OK, did you hear what I just said?"

"Hannah, it wasn't your fault. She made you say..."

"Just go away and leave me alone!" The poor girl shouted as she slammed her door, flopped down on her bed and cried for the remainder of the night.

 **HANNAH'S SPIRIT IS BEING BROKEN. NEXT TIME, SHE RECEIVES A VERY SPECIAL VISITOR. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	8. Irad

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE.**

The next couple of weeks were hard for Hannah. The beating had hurt naturally, but what had truly crippled her was the fact she had said such horrible things about her mother. Those vile words had actually come out of her mouth. How could she possibly say anything about her beautiful mommy. Her mommy had read her stories at night, she sang her lullabies, she had wrapped her in tight warm hugs and beautiful lipstick kisses. She was a perfect woman and Hannah had actually said that she would be happy if she were dead. Why had she said such a thing? Jesse tried to tell her that her mouth had not been her own.

"Mrs. Mackenzie made you say all the awful crap, you can't be too hard on yourself Hannah." he had told her. However, Hannah could and she was. The line was slowly beginning to blur between Hannah Bancroft and Agnes Mackenzie. She was beginning to lose track of who she was. All it would take was one final push to flip the script. The script was indeed flipped one day when a special visitor arrived at the Mackenzie home. Hannah was helping the Martha in the kitchen when Mrs. Mackenzie came in.

"Agnes honey, there is someone that I would like you to meet." She said. Hannah slowly took her hand as she was led outside. On the front steps, she saw a very pretty middle aged woman with blonde hair and piercing eyes. She wore a the blue dress that all wives wore.

"Blessed day honey." The woman said in a sweet voice that for a split second, reminded Hannah of her mother.

"Hello." Hannah replied.

"Agnes, this is Mrs. Waterford. She's a friend of mine." Mrs. Mackenzie introduced.

"You can call me Serena Joy if you want." The lady sat as she and Hannah sat down on the steps.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Mrs. Mackenzie said as she went inside and left Hannah with Serena Joy.

"How are you doing Agnes?" She asked. "Becoming part of a new family can be quite an adjustment."

"I'm OK." Hannah replied.

"Your mother told me that you've been having a bit of a hard time getting used to things. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mrs. Mackenzie hit me."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because I was talking about my mom."

"Agnes, it's only natural for you to feel so affection for that woman, she did give birth to you." Serena Joy stated. "What you need to understand though, is that she did some very bad things and she needed to repent for her sins." Hannah didn't want to believe it, but this lady sounded so sincere. There was no hatred in Serena Joy's eyes, only pity.

"Miss Serena Joy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Is my mo...the lady who gave birth to me a bad person?" She asked as Serena Joy wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Yes Agnes, i'm afraid she is." She said as Hannah began to shed a tear. "But let me tell you something: Just because she was bad, doesn't mean you are bad. You don't have to be like her. You can break the cycle of sin Agnes. I believe in you. You are such a good girl, you can have a wonderful life and be a better woman than she ever was." Hannah wiped her tears away.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"I do sweetheart." Serena Joy said as she gave Hannah a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead. "May the Lord bless you and keep you and make his face shine upon you." She whispered in the girl's ear as Mrs. Mackenzie came back out.

"Am I interrupting?" the woman asked.

"Not at all, I was just leaving." Serena Joy replied as she stood up.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hannah asked.

"I'm sure you will." Serena assured the girl as she went back to her car. "Under his eye."

"Under his eye." Mrs. Mackenzie said as she ushered her daughter back into the house. AS she walked back in, Serena Joy had finally broken her. She was convinced that her mother was a sinner and that she needed to be a good daughter of Gilead in order to reach salvation.

And in that moment...Hannah Bancroft became Agnes Mackenzie.

 **HANNAH HAS BEEN TURNED INTO AGNES. CAN SHE BE SAVED FROM THIS BRAINWASHING? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	9. Mehujael

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

Things changed in the Mackenzie home after Serena Joy's visit. Hannah Bancroft was no more. She had been replaced by Agnes Mackenzie. Agnes got along better with Commander and Mrs. Mackenzie. She had accepted them as her new parents and began to behave as a proper daughter. Agnes and Mrs. Mackenzie spent more time together and she even began calling her "mom". The entire household was happy...except for Jesse and Jeffrey. It was absolutely horrible having to watch this poor girl be broken down. The light that had burned brightly inside Hannah had all but died out. It was jarring for the brothers to have to witness such a spiritual death. Jesse and Jeffrey argued constantly about what to do.

"We have to do something." Jesse said one day as he and Jeffrey were on security detail for the Mackenzie family.

"There is nothing we can do Jess." Jeffrey replied. "We're outgunned and outmanned."

"We have to get Hannah out of here, Gilead is killing her."

"Look at her Jesse, Hannah is gone; Agnes is all that's left.

"If we can get her out, she might have a chance." Jesse argued.

"Even if we could snap Hannah out of all the brainwashing and believe me, that is a pretty big if. How exactly do you propose we get her out of Gilead?" Jeffrey argued in return.

"There has to be a way." Jesse insisted. "Maybe we could get in contact with Mayday." Mayday was the resistance that had been fighting since the rise of Gilead. They had been fighting hard in Florida, but were currently in stalemate with the Gileadian army.

"Are you crazy Jess, if the Mackenzie's find out that we are even thinking about joining up with Mayday, we're gonna be executed! By his fucking hand, Jesse!"

"You think I don't know that?" Jesse shot back. "We have to do something, Jeffrey. I can't stay here and watch innocent people suffer...I can't watch Gilead breaking children's souls. Hannah's soul is dying, if we don't do something you know what's gonna happen?"

"What?" Jeffrey asked.

"Nothing." Jesse replied solemnly. "Nothing will change, it will just be the same fascist bullshit day after day after day." Jeffrey said nothing, even though he knew Jesse was right.

 **WILL JESSE AND JEFFREY SAVE HANNAH? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	10. Methushael

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

It came to pass that Jeffrey and Jesse got their chance to become a part of Mayday. They were on patrol at the Mackenzie house when a black truck arrived and two other eyes got out of it.

"What's going on?" Jeffrey inquired.

"There's been a terrorist attack at the new Rachel and Leah center." One of the eyes replied as they ushered the brothers into the truck.

"The resistance had an operative disguised as a handmaid and she snuck a bomb in and rushed commander Waterford as he was speaking." The other eye explained.

"What's the scope?" Jesse asked.

"Plenty of wounded and we have confirmed casualties." The first eye answered.

"Any handmaids?"

"Several." Jeffrey and Jesse shared a look. The loss of handmaids would not be taken lightly by the powers that be.

"So, where are we going?" Jeffrey inquired.

"We're heading for the colonies." The head eye said as the truck sped out of the district. After a couple of hours, they arrived in the barren, dusty, radioactive wasteland of the colonies. The eyes put on their gas masks as they stepped out and began collecting women to bring back. As Jeffrey and Jesse grabbed the women, he spotted one that he recognized. Professor Emily Gilmore. Gilead had not been kind to her and her face had aged considerably. She didn't recognize Jesse because of his gas mask. Once all of the selected women were in the truck, they sped back towards Gilead. After another hour and a half of driving, the eyes and the women arrived at a Rachel and Leah center.

"Out unwomen!" one eye shouted as the women were taken out of the truck. As the eyes walked the women into the building, Jesse took Emily into a different alley.

"What the Hell!" she exclaimed as Jesse took off his gas mask.

"It's me." Jesse said. Emily was stunned at seeing her former student..

"Jesse?" She asked in surprise.

"Hello Professor Gilmore." he replied. Nothing was said for a moment until the teacher and student embraced.

"I thought you were dead." Jesse said as Emily held him close.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "You're a fucking eye!"

"When the Sons Of Jacob took command of the government, every member of the military was drafted into the Angelic Army of Gilead." Jesse replied.

"Why did you come for us?" Professor Gilmore asked.

"There was a terrorist attack on Gilead." Jesse explained. "A lot of handmaids were killed, we're running low."

"It's about damn time." Emily replied.

"Look, I have to return to my post, but i'll try to find you again." Jesse said as he took Emily back to the other women. As the new situation was being explained by Aunt Lydia, Jeffrey and Jesse were shuttled back to the Mackenzie residence. Jesse was filled with a sense of hope that maybe he had found an ally.

 **NEXT TIME, JESSE AND AGNES HAVE A HEART TO HEART. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	11. Lamech

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

After the meeting with Professor Emily Gilmore, Jesse Kosinski was filled with a new sense of hope. At the same time though, Agnes Mackenzie had all but taken over. She was submissive as a good Gileadian daughter should be. Mrs. Mackenzie tried to be a better mother than she had been. She taught Agnes how to sew. The poor girl wasn't very good at it, but Mrs. Mackenzie praised her efforts nonetheless. Thankfully, young Agnes was a better cook than a seamstress. Back when she had been Hannah, June had let her help in the kitchen. Agnes did not remember helping June in the kitchen, truth be told, she was starting to forget a lot of things that happened before. Her memories of aunt Moira were gone, her memories of her father, Luke, were gone, and her memories of her mother were fading fast. What few memories she did have had been corrupted by Mrs. Mackenzie's indoctrination. Agnes was growing stronger and stronger while Hannah was growing weaker and weaker. Jesse and Jeffrey were witnesses to this spiritual death in the making and one day, the younger Kosinski brother decided to put a stop to it. On this particular day, Agnes was tending to the garden while Jesse was keeping watch.

"How are those lilacs coming?" He inquired.

"Good, they'll be so pretty when they bloom." She replied.

"Your mom would be really proud if she could see how well you're doing."

"She will, she's just in the house."

"I meant your real mom." Jesse clarified. He only discussed Hannah's mother when they were alone.

"My real mom is inside." Agnes insisted. Jesse groaned as he noticed how much the brainwashing had actually taken hold.

"You know what I mean." He replied.

"No I don't." She shot back. "If you are talking about that horrible sinful whore that brought me into the world, I must ask that you..." Jesse could hear no more. He grabbed Agnes and began shaking her angrily.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "Stop believing what these lunatics tell you! If you cI time to swim in lies, you will drown in them."

"What about you?" She argued. "I don't see you telling mother and father where to get off. You bask in their favor!"

"I survive!" Jesse clarified. "I will not fall into despair! I will offer up my talents to Commander Mackenzie and I will keep myself hardy until freedom is opportune!" Agnes threw a clump of dirt at the guardian as he pushed her down.

"My behind is thick with scars for saying that my mother loved me...do not accuse me of..."

"I accuse you of nothing, I cannot accuse...I have done many horrible things to survive and for all of them I have wound up here. No better than if I had refused to swear loyalty to Gilead."

"Jesse..." Agnes started to say before Jesse pulled her up.

"What did June's hugs feel like?" He asked.

"What?" Agnes asked.

"What did your mommy's hugs feel like, come on."

"I...I don't remember."

"Yes you do Hannah, think!" Jesse commanded. Agnes racked her brain and finally Hannah broke out.

"Cookies...warm fresh baked cookies." Hannah replied.

"Yes." Jesse agreed. "Your mommy's name is June. She loves you more than anything in the world. She is coming for you, I swear; but you need to keep your shit together. Grow a set of ovaries. Commander and Mrs. Mackenzie will do anything they can to break you. On the outside, you have to submit; but on the inside, you stay strong. You remember your mom and when the time is right...you make your move. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Jesse." Hannah replied as Jesse went to find his brother. He knew that Hannah was still weak. He and Jeffrey needed to figure out a plan and soon.

 **NEXT TIME, JESSE GETS IN CONTACT WITH A REBELLIOUS HANDMAID. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	12. Adah

**I DO NOT OWN HANDMAIDS TALE**

After their talk, Hannah tried to keep her shit together as Jesse had bade her do. She kept reminding herself of the few memories of her mommy that she had managed to keep. Every night she would pretend that June would come into her room and kiss her good night. Sometimes, if she tried hard enough, Hannah swore that she could hear her voice.

"Sweet dreams." June would say as she kissed her daughter. "My Hannah Banana." These memories gave Hannah much needed comfort during the darkest days. Meanwhile, Jesse was trying to track down Hannah's mother, but it was not easy. All he knew was that she was a handmaid and there were plenty of those in the district. He had however, managed to learn that professor Gilmore was still in the district. She was OfRoy now. He managed to get a message to her asking to meet. They did meet two days later at the local market. She was with her shopping partner and excused herself to use the bathroom. Inside, she found Jesse waiting.

"Professor Gilmore, i was worried you wouldn't be able to sneak away." He said with relief.

"Please Jesse, you're not my student anymore." She replied. "Just call me Emily."

"Ok."

"So what is this about?"

"Do you a handmaid named June?" Jesse asked as Emily nodded.

"She's with the Waterfords." Emily stated.

"Her daughter is with the Mckenzies." he explained. "Is there anyway that I can get in contact with her?"

"It won't be easy." She said. "Fred and Serena Joy watch her very carefully."

"I need to talk to her." Jesse insisted. "Hannah is on the verge of giving up, she needs to know that June still loves her." Emily sighed at the thought of Hannah doubting her mother's love.

"All right, i'll figure something out." Emily promised. "I have to get back before i'm missed." Emily and Jesse said their goodbyes as he made his leave from the supermarket, hopeful that he could give June news of her daughter.

 **NEXT TIME, WE GET A GLIMPSE INTO THE LIFE OF THE MCKENZIE FAMILY. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	13. Zillah

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

A few days later, Hannah was spending time with Mrs. Mckenzie while the commander was busy with work. They would tend to the garden and cook in the kitchen. Mrs. Mckenzie was trying to be a better mother to her daughter. Hannah had not forgotten the beatings that she had been subjected to for defending her real mother. However, she noticed that her Gileadian mother was being more gentler towards her than she had been. On one such day, Hannah and Mrs. McKenzie were in the kitchen. They were baking a cake for the commander's birthday, which would be in two days time.

"I hope that your father will enjoy this cake." Mrs. McKenzie commented as she stirred the mix into the bowl. "Chocolate had always been his favorite kind of cake." Hannah nodded as she held the bowl. She remembered that June's favorite kind of cake was red velvet. Hannah's father would always get up early in the morning and bake her one. They would all have a piece, but June would always give Hannah the biggest pieces. Hannah tried not to think of June when she was with Mrs. Mckenzie. It was as if young Hannah was caught between a battle of two mothers. Both of them were trying to grab her, but neither was really succeeding. The battle between June Osbourne and Mrs. Mckenzie was in stalemate and Hannah's soul hung in the balance.

 **NEXT TIME, JESSE SECURES A MEETING WITH THE HANDMAID. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	14. Jabal

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE**

While Hannah was trying to keep her wits about her, Jesse was on a mission of his own. True to her word, Professor Gilmore had managed to get word to June or Offred as she was being called. She was willing to meet with Jesse to work out a plan to see Hannah. It was about a week later at _Fishes & Loaves _that the collaborators met. Jesse was waiting by the milk when he saw a handmaid approaching him. She looked like she was in her late 30's and she was blonde and very attractive. Jesse said nothing as she began looking at the milk.

"Jesse?" She asked without looking at him.

"June?" Jesse asked in return while also avoiding eye contact.

"Is my daughter safe?" She asked with nervousness in her voice.

"Physically, she's holding up all right." Jesse replied.

"And mentally?" June asked as Jesse heaved a sigh.

"She's cracking...she's starting to forget her old life, the McKenzies have been filling her head with Gileadian bullshit, Mrs. McKenzie is basically tell Agnes...Hannah that you're some psycho cunt and that you never loved her. June turned to the eye and it looked she had been struck across the face.

"She thinks that I don't love her?" June said shakily. "Please Jesse, I have to see her."

"I'm trying to figure out a way to make it happen, but I don't know how you could ever convince the McKenzies to let a handmaid screw a child up like that."

"I don't want to screw her up!" the handmaid argued. "I just want to hug her, I want to kiss her, I want to tell Hannah that I love her!"

"I know that!" Jesse shot back. "Hannah wants you and Hannah needs you, all I'm saying is that it's not going to be an easy task."

"You have to find a way." June insisted.

"And I will." Jesse said as he looked at his watch. "Damn, I have to go before Commander McKenzie notices that I'm gone."

"Wait, please tell Hannah that I love her." June pleaded. "And that it's OK for her to be mad at me if she needs to be...she'll always be my Hannah banana." Jesse and June were both tearing up by this point. Even though Hannah might be thinking horrible things about her mother, June still loved her and would take her hate.

"Sure June." The eye nodded as he quickly left the store. As he drove back to the McKenzies, he swore that he was going to bring June and Hannah together. He had no idea how he was going to do it, all he knew was that it would happen.

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	15. Jubal

**I DO NOT OWN THE HANDMAID'S TALE.**

After Jesse returned from the store, he found Hannah alone in the garden. She looked like she was hard at work, but the news that Jesse had was worth interrupting her for.

"Hello Hannah, how are you?" he asked, after he made sure that no one was around to hear him call her by her actual name.

"I'm ok." She replied as she was planting seeds as Mrs. Mackenzie had bade her to do.

"I have something to tell you." Jesse said as he knelt down besides her. "I saw your mother today; your real mother." Hannah looked at him in amazement.

"Is she looking for me?" the young girl asked.

"She sure is." The guard answered. "I'm gonna find a way for you and her to see each other."

"When?"

"Soon, I promise." Jesse said as he stood up and walked inside the house. As he made his way inside, he was stopped by Jeffrey.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Commander Mackenzie is on the phone with Commander Waterford." Jeffrey explained. "I don't know what it's about, but it involves Agnes in some way." Eventually, the commander hung up the phone in frustration.

"Jesse!" He bellowed out. "Jeffrey!"

"Yes sir!" Both men replied as they entered the room and stood at attention.

"I have a task for the both of you." Commander Mackenzie said as he looked around to make sure that his wife was out of ear shot. "I need you both to take Agnes and the Martha to our vacation home tomorrow."

"Why?" Jeffrey asked.

"Commander Waterford has asked me for a favor, that is all you need to know." The Commander stated. "Makes sure that she is there for only half an hour and then bring her straight home; is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Jesse replied as the two men were dismissed. As the guards left, one thought was on their minds: Waterford was letting June see Hannah.

"You don't think..." Jeffrey started to say.

"I told you that an opportunity would present itself." Jesse said with a smile.

 **NEXT TIME, JUNE AND HANNAH REUNITE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
